Sacrifício
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Porque Sasame tinha muitos motivos para fazer o que fez... E não se arrependia de ter servido de sacrício. Não se fosse para o bem dele• •Spoilers do anime• •Sasame Centred• •Shounen-Ai Fluffy•


**Sacrifício**

Sasame apertou com força a espada em sua mão trêmula. Embora seu rosto continuasse impassível como nos últimos dias, seu coração pulsava desenfreado dentro de si.

Hayate estava bem à sua frente, segurando a sua espada com as duas mãos e lhe olhando com certa mescla de repulsa e incredulidade.

Aquilo lhe doía profundamente. Senti-lo olhar daquela forma para si era torturante.

"_O Guerreiro do Som morreu... O Guerreiro do Som não está mais aqui... O Guerreiro do Som morreu..."_ – Sasame repetia incessantemente para si mesmo à medida que apertava o punho da espada com mais e mais força.

**x**-X-**x**

_Dezesseis anos atrás nós achamos nossa Pretear. O nome dela era Takako e ela era sublime em todos os sentidos imagináveis para esta palavra._

_Mannen, Shin, Hajime, Go, Kei… __Hayate e eu, todos nós a adorávamos e queríamos ajudá-la. Naquela época Hayate era tão sublime e invejável quanto ela. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa por quem você se apaixona com facilidade, e eu o amava. Logo notei que não era o único. Takako também se apaixonara por Hayate, mas eu não podia culpá-la por isso, afinal, Hayate era doce e livre._

_Eu era seu melhor amigo, nunca poderia tê-lo, então decidi deixá-lo ir para os braços de Takako. Essa deve ter sido uma das decisões mais difíceis de minha vida. Abrir mão de Hayate foi e ainda é algo que me faz sofrer, mas isso... Isso foi preciso na época, para o bem de Hayate, e hoje torna-se preciso novamente._

x-**X**-x

Sasame finalmente conseguiu juntar forças para segurar a espada firmemente com as duas mãos, avançando depois em direção à Hayate.

"_Me desculpe, Hayate_" – ele pensou.

**x**-X-**x**

_ Então aconteceu aquilo... Ele a rejeitou. Rejeitou o amor de Takako._

_ Eu pude sentir a mesma dor que ela sentiu ao não ser correspondida por ele. De certa forma, não pude deixar de pensar que chorara por ele e por sua felicidade em vão. Ele simplesmente havia nos desprezado; aos sentimentos dela e aos meus. Depois de ter aberto mão de Hayate para que ele fosse feliz com Takako, não era justo que ele não a desejasse ao seu lado._

_ Takako não superou isso tão bem quanto eu. Ela entregou-se a dor, a solidão e ao ódio. Tornou-se a Princesa do Desastre._

_ Também a amava, ela era importante para todos nós, era nossa Pretear. Todos nós nos sentimos culpados, mas Hayate foi quem mais tomou essa culpa para si. Apesar disso, quem se sacrificou para selá-la foram Mannen, Shin e Hajime._

_ Eu vi Go discutindo com Mannen a respeito disso um dia antes da luta. Foi a única vez que vi Go chorando daquele jeito. Ele amava Mannen e era correspondido, mas eles se separariam... Pensei em me oferecer para tomar o lugar de Mannen, mas não pude interferir quando ele cessou o pranto de Go com um beijo e disse que voltaria para ele. Aquele era o tipo de amor que eu admirava e ingenuamente esperava de Hayate._

_ Mannen, Shin e Hajime se foram no dia seguinte e Takako foi aprisionada. Agora Hayate também carregava o fardo da morte dos companheiros, e ver Go tão calado e triste afetava a todos de formas diferentes._

_ Ao ver Hayate daquele jeito, eu só queria livrá-lo daquela culpa e vê-lo sorrir de novo._

x-**X**-x

As espadas zuniam uma contra a outra e soltavam faíscas pelo atrito.

Sasame continuava inexpressivo, embora seus dedos em volta do punho da espada doessem com tamanha força com que a segurava, impedindo que as mãos tremessem mais. Evitava encarar Hayate nos olhos ao meio da luta, pois sabia que isso lhe desconcertaria.

Cada minuto era necessário para dar tempo à Himeno e sua família.

Sua dor não mais importava, podia disfarçá-la perfeitamente, agora só o que lhe motivava era salvar a todos eles... Salvar a Hayate.

O Guerreiro do Ar estava ficando cansado naquela luta. Ele ofegava, estava machucado e lento. Sasame sabia que devia permanecer indiferente a isso ou todo o seu esforço de nada iria adiantar.

"_Por favor, Hayate, estou indo o mais cuidadosamente que posso nessas circunstancias! Lute! Se não por mim, por Himeno e pelos outros!_"

**x**-X-**x**

_Nós reencontramos nossa Pretear. Himeno. Não era tão habilidosa quanto Takako e não fazia idéia do que iria enfrentar, não fazia idéia de quanto poder a Princesa do Desastre tinha, não fazia idéia do quanto era perigoso apaixonar-se por Hayate._

_ Mais uma Pretear que se apaixona pelo Guerreiro do Ar... E mais uma vez eu tive que fingir não me importar com isso._

_ Desta vez as coisas eram diferentes. Takako havia se libertado para matar Hayate, eu sabia disso, e no fundo ele também deveria saber. Ela nunca havia superado ser rejeitada por ele e transformara toda aquela dor em profundo ódio. Não conseguia sentir raiva dela porque em parte eu entendia como ela se sentia, e a nossa Takako ainda estava ali em algum lugar, perdida._

_ Hayate, que nunca mais fora o mesmo, ficou ainda mais sombrio quando soube que ela havia escapado. Ele devia estar sofrendo com aquilo, se culpando de novo. Mas então ele... Não sei como... Não sei o porquê... Mas ele... Hayate... Se apaixonou por Himeno. Reconhecer que depois de tantos anos teria que abrir mão dele de novo foi ainda mais doloroso do que na primeira vez, porque eu sabia que ele também a amava. Ter Hayate nunca foi uma idéia tão distante quanto nos últimos tempos._

_ O que ainda me mantinha de pé a sorrir era ver Go fazendo o mesmo. A pequena reencarnação de Mannen o alegrava profundamente, mas também devia ser doloroso para ele. Mannen agora era apenas uma criança, assim como Shin e Hajime. Mannen voltara para ele, com a mesma personalidade forte e cômica, mas Go não poderia tê-lo novamente, como eu não podia ter Hayate._

x-**X**-x

Hayate grunhiu quando a espada de Sasame cortou o seu braço. Aquilo foi demais para o Guerreiro do Som. Lançou-o ao longe usando de seus poderes e aproveitou daquele momento em que não podia ser visto para curvar-se e apertar a mão contra o peito. Seu coração batia ainda mais rápido do que antes.

Só mais alguns minutos. Tinha que suportar aquilo por apenas mais alguns minutos. Já apontara a espada para Hayate antes, poderia fazê-lo por mais um pouco, só até Mawata ser salva por sua família e Himeno conseguir tocar Takako.

Virou-se rapidamente e defendeu-se do ataque de Hayate. Felizmente havia conseguido refazer sua expressão vazia a tempo de voltar-se a ele. Hayate tinha que acreditar que ele queria matá-lo.

"_Você não pode suportar a perda de mais um amigo, não é? Por isso irei como seu inimigo. Salvarei você dessa culpa, Hayate; apenas veja._"

**x**-X-**x**

_Foi aí que eu decidi ser útil ao Hayate. Sabia como livrá-lo de sua dor, e assim também salvaria à Takako e aos outros. Para isso eu deveria dar a minha vida por inteiro. Ignorar meus sentimentos e preocupações para fazer Hayate sorrir de novo._

_ Não era simples, pelo contrário, era difícil e muito perigoso. Eu deveria ir para o lado de Takako e me voltar contra meus amigos. Ao lado dela, conquistando sua confiança e dizendo que a amava, poderia salvá-la de sua solidão e ódio, poderia fazê-la mudar, trazer nossa antiga Pretear de volta._

_ Por Hayate eu faria isso. Ignorar o pesar em dizer a ela que a amava e implorar que me levasse com ela quando quem eu realmente amava estava bem atrás de mim, assistindo a tudo sem expressar muito mais do que simples surpresa. Aquilo doía mais do que eu imaginava, e eu tinha que sorrir e me entregar a ela. Não, depois de um tempo notei que não podia sorrir para Takako, para ela eram apenas declarações vazias._

_ Quando ela me mandou matar Hayate não pude evitar sentir uma forte dor e mal-estar em meu interior. Mas já sabia que ela o pediria._

_ Tive que lutar com Hayate na frente de todos. Só consegui manter-me inexpressivo enquanto ruía por dentro. A parte mais arriscada de meu plano vinha naquela parte, quando apontei minha espada para o pescoço dele. Ela tinha que me impedir de matá-lo, afinal ela o amava, ou então ele..._

_ O medo me tomou por completo quando o que Takako fez foi pedir mais uma vez para que o matasse ao me ver recear. Tive que respirar fundo e obedecer. Mirei Hayate e ataquei. Se ele morresse ali, em seguida eu cortaria minha garganta e partiria com ele._

_ Então Takako salvou-o._

_ Controlei-me para não expressar alivio e imensa felicidade por isso. Tornei-me cavaleiro dela. Agora sabia que tudo daria certo. Por Hayate, eu o faria._

x-**X**-x

As espadas continuavam a brandir vorazes, cortando o ar e pedaços de roupas. Hayate estava ficando exausto, assim com Sasame – exausto psicologicamente. Aquela luta corroia a ambos de formas diferentes.

"_Himeno, me desculpe, não posso mais continuar com isso; chega de lutar com Hayate. Espero que Mawata esteja bem e que você tenha tocado Takako"_ – pensando assim, largava a espada para atingir Hayate com seus punhos.

**X**-X-**x**

_O tempo que passei como guerreiro de Takako foi o mais solitário e doloroso de minha vida. Sentia falta de Hayate e diariamente chorava por ele. Então lembrava que era exatamente por ele que estava fazendo aquilo. Ignorar meus sentimentos, salvar a todos... Era nessas idéias que eu me focava e apoiava._

_ Me perguntava como eles estariam. Até mesmo a indelicadeza de Kei me fazia falta. Porém devia ignorar isso, sabia que era o certo._

_ Tentei apegar-me mais a Takako para apaziguar essa falta, mas ainda não podia sorrir para ela. Eu não a amava, amava ao Hayate._

_ Mawata me preocupava. Eu entendia de sua dor. Acho que dor é algo que eu sempre entendo bem. Para salvar Mawata, primeiro tive que fazê-la sofrer. Ela devia dizer a sua família como se sentia, e devia ser salva por eles. Ela me amava e foi doloroso trair esse sentimento tão bonito. Mas foi preciso, por ela e por todos._

_ Assim como foi preciso beijar Takako._

_ Permiti-me imaginar que eram aqueles os lábios de Hayate. Por um momento cheguei a acreditar nisso, entregando-me ao desejo de que fosse verdade. Mas não era. Não eram os lábios de Hayate, não era o calor dele, nem o seu cheiro ou seu abraço protetor._

x-**X**-x

De costas, Sasame apertava a mão contra os olhos para conter as lágrimas.

Hayate estava caído atrás dele.

Cada golpe infligido nele acabava doendo em si mesmo. Não imaginava que fosse daquela forma, tão difícil e agonizante. Mas felizmente tudo estava perto do fim, iria finalmente acabar com aquilo.

Hayate seria feliz com Himeno, e Sasame morreria por ele.

**x**-X-**x**

Sasame chegou com Hayate ao local onde Himeno e Takako conversavam. A essa altura, imaginava que Mawata e sua família já estavam a salvo e Takako a um passo da libertação.

"_Hayate, eu te amo_" – ele pensava ao passar pelo corpo caído dele.

Então... Aconteceu. A hora de dizer adeus chegou. Sasame jogou-se na frente do ataque que a Grande Árvore de Fenrir jogou contra Takako, sendo perfurado em inúcontra Takako, sendo perfurado em inue a Grande .or com verdade. atasse ao me ver recear. meras partes de seu peito. De certa forma, sentia que aquela dor não era nada comparada a outras dores. Takako estava livre agora, não só ela como também Hayate. Todos eles estavam salvos.

Os dias de dor chegavam ao fim.

- Eu serei um Guerreiro só para você... – Sasame disse, no entanto Hayate estava às suas costas e não percebeu que era para si que Sasame dizia aquilo.

"_Só para você, Hayate_". – Pensando assim ele sorriu, o que não conseguia fazer a tanto tempo.

x-**X**-x

- Takako, fico feliz por você estar a salvo.

_Agora ao menos um de nós pode recomeçar._

- Eu não iria te trair. Seus pecados são meus pecados.

_Não o culpo por não sentir o mesmo que eu sinto, Hayate, também não pude corresponder à Mawata._

- Eu vencerei todos. No momento em que desisti da minha dignidade de cavaleiro, eu decidi isso.

_Ignorar meus sentimentos e salvar a você... Era apenas nisso que se resumiria a minha vida. Lutar e vencer qualquer idéia contrária._

- Dezesseis anos atrás, eu não pude te proteger. Essa é minha penitência.

_Desculpe-me, Hayate._

Sasame o ouve chamar por seu nome. Isso o faz sentir-se ainda mais apto a ignorar aquela dor e prosseguir. Deveria morrer por Hayate.

- Eu finalmente fui capaz de me tornar seu Guerreiro?

_E então, Hayate? Você será feliz agora, não será? Voltará a sorrir?_

Takako lhe diz algumas palavras. Ela ainda acredita que Sasame ama a ela. Todos ali acreditam nisso.

- Abandone sua raiva. Raiva é algo que só te machuca e a faz sofrer – diz para ela. Ela estava salva também. – Você já sofreu demais. Seu coração continua sofrendo, mesmo depois de você se tornar a Princesa do Desastre.

_Todos nós acabamos de algum modo sofrendo com isso._

- Himeno foi quem me fez entender isso.

_Hayate nunca poderia ser meu. O lugar dele não é comigo._

- Himeno, eu fui o único que não entendeu o sentimento de Mawata-san.

_Não pude correspondê-la como esperava. Sinto muito._

- Mawata está salva – Himeno lhe diz. Ela está sofrendo com aquela cena.

- Ainda bem, obrigado – responde-lhe com um sorriso. – Eu fiz uma coisa terrível para ela. Não é um pecado que eu possa reparar com minha vida.

_Jogar com os sentimentos dela daquela forma... Imperdoável._

- Takako, sorria para mim.

_Por favor, me diga que não foi tudo em vão._

- Você voltou, a Takako está de volta.

_Agora... Agora Hayate pode livrar-se daquela culpa. Agora ele pode sorrir de novo._

- Minha primeira e única...

_...prova de amor para o Hayate._

_Takako foi a única que me entendeu profundamente, aquela que compartilhou até mesmo o amor não correspondido. Você está livre agora, Takako, livre para recomeçar e tentar de novo._

_Hayate, seja feliz com Himeno. Por mim.

* * *

_

Essa é a coisa mais açucarada que eu já escrevi na minha vida D: Espero sinceramente que nenhum diabético tenha lido isso XD

Primeiramente, o capítulo não foi betado, desculpem-me se achar algum erro.

Ah, e... PRIMEIRA FIC DE PRÉTEAR EM PORTUGUÊS É MINHA, E É UM YAOI \O/ Eu fiquei muito put* quando veio o Sasame com aquela historinha de amar a Takako; não parecia que ele amava ela, ele ficou completamente robótico depois que foi atrás dela, e desde os primeiros minutos de Prétear eu tava acreditando que o Sasame amava o Hayate, e ainda acredito nisso U.ú Hayate x Sasame \o\ Quase morri vendo aqueles epi. com o Sasame com aquela Takako chata '-'

E sobre o Go e o Mannen, fiquei com essa pulga atrás da orelha desde que vi a cena em que Mannen vai correndo depois de brigar com Go (acho que foi assim) e Go olha pra ele com um sorriso meio suspeito, como se estivesse lembrando dos "antigos tempos".

Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa coisa completamente _áçucar_.

Deixem review, please ~


End file.
